


Thursday's Smile

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BUT NOT AS MUCH AS CAS, Brave Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Coffee (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Castiel's Smile, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Led Zepp, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Whump, Destiel Is Real, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Kiss, Funny Castiel (Supernatural), Getting Together, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Not Canon Compliant, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Quote: Morning sunshine (Supernatural: Nightmare Logic), Soft Dean Winchester, Softie Dean Winchester, Stubborn Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Cas walked around the stainless steel kitchen island to Dean's side, his eyes now on the square of dressing protecting a nasty cut on the left side of Dean's forehead. As he reached his destination, his right knee automatically slid between Dean's knees to part them, allowing him to stand in between--and closer to Dean. Like,a lotcloser.Dean tried his best to take a slow and secret, calming deep breath.It didn't help. Now his sense of smell was just reaffirming what his heart was already screaming at him with each beat:CAS-CAS, YES-YES, CAS-CAS,  YES-YESCas peeled back the surgical tape and lifted the gauze to check the cut.And then it just kind of... happened. Dean was tired, hadn't even had his first essential cup of joe yet, let alone the necessary second. It was just a dumb joke, really."Heh heh, eat your heart out, Doctor Sexy."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 261





	Thursday's Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my wonderful wifey, Petra, on Valentines Day 2020... I'd love to see similar before the show ends #dreambig
> 
> This is basically just pure. Unadulterated. Romantic. Fluff.
> 
> <333

It was a Thursday when it happened.

The three of them had returned home from a hunt the day before. Took down a pack of gnarly Weres in Albuquerque and it had been an especially rough one, everyone getting pretty banged up. Sammy had come out of it worst off, but Cas had fixed him up good as new with a shot of grace to fix his bust lip and fractured wrist. Dean, however, had only suffered a few cuts, bruised ribs and a couple broken knuckles. So letting the angel use up more of his precious mojo was an obvious no-go, as far as he was concerned. What with heaven on its way out, who knew what was gonna happen to the few angels that were left? How long would their grace last, now their connection to God was severed? Dean wasn't going to chance it, wouldn't let Cas waste his grace on him. Wasn't worth it. But that meant Cas insisting on  _ keeping my eyes on you,  _ as the dork had put it. Which Dean had found pretty funny--until he'd wondered whether Cas meant his who-knows-how-many beady little (huge) true form peepers.

After crawling from his bed, Dean now walked, slowly, into the Bunker's kitchen. He was always slow these days, before caffeine. But the bruised ribs were definitely playing their part this morning if he were being honest with himself. Which he wasn't.

Just as he realised he could already smell coffee, he spotted Cas, sat at the centre island, and straightened up his gait. Cas, with his own cup of black and honey, had that Greek statue nose of his buried deep in Dean's old copy of Vonnegut's  _ Cat's Cradle.  _ Dean had lent it to him so many damn times--Cas apparently liked to read it over and over and over--that he'd eventually told the angel he could keep the dog-eared relic he'd stolen from a library somewhere in middle America in the mid-nineties, and he’d bought himself another copy from Goodwill.

Dean croaked out, "Mornin', Sunshine," as usual.

Cas looked up. "Hello, Dean." Man, Dean would never tire of those two words on Cas' lips. "I've made you some coffee," Cas said as he got up to pour another cup. "Oh, and I got some more of that maple-bourbon flavour syrup you pretend not to like when Sam is around," which he then pulled out of its hiding place at the back of Dean’s cupboard.

Dean looked stealthily over his shoulder in case said brother was lurking. "Thanks, man. I owe you," he whispered.

"Well, you could easily repay me by allowing me to heal your wounds…" Cas said, brows raised in hope.

"Nuh-uh, nope. Ain't happenin'. One of us'll have to come up with another idea, Sneaky McSneakerson."

Cas glowered and huffed a sigh.

Dean smiled like a six-year-old.

"Well, I'm at least going to check your wounds," Cas stated.

"Not even gonna let me drink my damn coffee first, huh?"

"Nuh-uh, nope. Ain't happenin'," Cas mimicked.

Dean glowered and huffed his own sigh. But then acquiesced all the same.

Cas walked around the stainless steel kitchen island to Dean's side, his eyes now on the square of dressing protecting a nasty cut on the left side of Dean's forehead. As he reached his destination, his right knee automatically slid between Dean's knees to part them, allowing him to stand in between--and closer to Dean. Like,  _ a lot _ closer.

Dean tried his best to take a slow and secret, calming deep breath.

It didn't help. Now his sense of smell was just reaffirming what his heart was already screaming at him with each beat:  _ CAS-CAS, YES-YES, CAS-CAS, YES-YES _

Cas peeled back the surgical tape and lifted the gauze to check the cut.

And then it just kind of  _ happened _ . Dean was tired, hadn't even had his first essential cup of joe yet, let alone the necessary second. It was just a dumb joke, really…

"Heh heh, eat your heart out, Doctor Sexy."

Cas stilled his ministrations, squinting those baby blues. He looked down at Dean who, with the full implications of what he'd just said now dawning on him, bit into his bottom lip and looked away. His cheeks burned like they were covered in gasoline and Cas was a naked flame.

Half a moment later, Cas simply continued with his business.

Dean, confused but thinking he'd maybe somehow gotten away with the slip, chanced a look at the angel--only to blink his surprise at the smile that shaped not only Cas' pink lips but lit up his whole face, shining bright. Like… like actual sunshine.

And then Dean realised he'd never seen it, never seen this  _ exact _ smile. He had a list of all of Cas' smiles catalogued in his head, like the list of his favourite Zep tracks or his favourite flavours of pie. There was the stoic one he used on most hunts, that didn't quite reach his eyes; the nervous one that tended to tick at his beautiful chapped lips; the closed-lipped but warm one he'd often save for Sam; the dorky gummy one when he'd laugh at one of Dean's hilarious jokes; the small, shy one that sometimes slowly climbed up one side of his pretty face when he thought Dean couldn't see him… and others too, mostly pretty similar but each with their own unique, minute differences. But  _ this _ smile? It was different, brand new. It was… knowing. Elated. Smug, the bastard. But also… hopeful? Mostly, Cas just looked genuinely happy. Like, really,  _ really _ happy.

And that smile was how it started, how it happened. The new smile was what changed everything. Dean had stupidly waited eleven fucking years for that smile, without even knowing he was doing so. But it did it; it gave Dean what he needed to open a door, which he knew in his heart, Cas had been waiting to walk through.

Dean lifted his left hand to where Cas' was replacing the gauze, and he took it, bringing it to his cheek. He fought to keep his gaze trained on the love of his life, his shitty confidence trying to pull it away, his quick breathing trying to make him pass out. But he managed, even as Cas' inquisitive eyes locked onto his, to really look at Cas, trying to force his intentions to flow like Niagra through his pupils. Then, as Cas adorably tilted his head in question, Dean turned his head and pressed a soft but lingering kiss into Cas' palm, that brave gaze holding firm as his heartbeat that thundered in his ears.

And there it was, back again. That smile.

_ Dean's _ smile.

Then after what felt like a lifetime, like nothing had happened even though the whole world had shifted beneath their feet, Cas muttered, "You may drink your coffee now, Dean."

Dean just smiled his own smile. It was a small thing but more open and truer than… than ever. And Cas’ eyes told Dean that Cas understood. "Asshole,” Dean muttered back. “Still gonna repay you, though."

Cas smirked a smirk he'd learned from Dean. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

And in that moment they didn't need any more. Both knew what it had meant, what they'd shared. Each knew what the other felt, it had moved through them in lieu of Cas' grace. They knew more would grow in time, like wild roses on a grave--Dean, for one, would make sure of it. But on that normal, uneventful morning in an underground bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, the most beautiful shit in Dean's entire life had occurred. And if it had meant even just a fraction of that for Cas, Dean was beyond happy. He wondered if the smile he felt growing on his own face looked anything like Cas' _ Dean's Smile... _ Dean's  _ Thursday's Smile. _

If Dean knew one thing for absolute certain though, it was how he'd never, ever forget even a second of the first time he kissed Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Pretty please leave me some kudos to cuddle up to;... and if you comment, I'll love you forever. I'm slow at replies but ALWAYS reply eventually : )
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
